


And then there was none.

by Growlies



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Minato decides to spare his friends from certain doom.you wanted to fight a unwinnable battle- even if it was going to be gruesome.But in the end, only Minato can choose.





	And then there was none.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a little something for Door-kuns death day

"Are you sure about this?"

Minato has never been so sure of anything in his life. He didn't want to see his friends suffer anymore.

"So..you understand. I think that looking to the future is a great way to live, But that doesn't mean other ways of living are wrong. I'm glad I met you."

The cold air in his becomes colder as Ryoji murmurs his final words. “Well goodbye..”

_Bang! ___

____

____

Minato's thoughts drifted away into nothingness as he went to bed, waking up to check up on you. Knocking on your door, you sleepily answered. "Coming!" before opening the door. "Minato? What do you want?" Minato shook when you answered him so unchantly, usually you would be excited to see him. "Would you like to spend time together?" You nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to. I'll meet you at Paulownia Mall." He smiled. Maybe he could spend the rest of his days with you and only you without fear. He got himself ready for the date. Coming in front of the school he held your hand your face flaring up. "We should get going.”

_March 5th 2010 ___

____

____

You meet Minato in front of the school, confused. "Hey Minato, why are you here? I thought you were going to karaoke with Junpei and Yukari?" Apon seeing you his mouth turned into a sad smile. "I didn't want to go, times almost up anyway." 

Confused, you question him. “What do you mean by that?” Minato shakes his head. “Nothing, forget I said anything”

Huffing you turn to him. "Look, I have a question to ask you."

Hm?" Minato raise his head up in interest.

"I don't know why you keep inviting me to these dates."

Minato was confused, he didn't know why you asked that.

“What do you mean?” 

“You keep wanting to spend more time with me like we’re boyfriend and girlfriend”

Minato froze, surely you were jesting? 

“I thought we always were..?” 

“I don’t remember you asking me to be your your girlfriend, is this a joke?”

Minato started to tremble, those precious memories you two had were gone forever. 

“Minato are you okay?” Concern lacing your voice.

“Yes. I am.” Minato stood up and started to walk down the path.

"Wait, come bac-"

You didn't get to finish your sentence as the last thing to greet your eyes were a blind light that engulfed you and everyone else.


End file.
